Rosies and Posies
by MidEarthHighLanders
Summary: No wonder all the Malfoys are so pale, they could all die at any second.::Cancer plot.::DracoGinny.Process Revising.Cee Story. Please review...
1. Relief

_An: I was rereading this and I realized how boring it was, I mean if you find this boring then you really wouldnt have liked the other one. I started this story before I took keyboarding so when I was writting I just summed things up, no detail, nothing. So I decided to go through it and try again. I really dont know what the rules are on putting the same story on twice, but once all the chapters are up again, I'll delete the other one. Ne way, this is the revised version._

* * *

**-Rosies and Posies-**

**Chapter one- Relief**

* * *

THUD. Ginny jumped a little at the loud noise, becoming annoyed almost immediately. She'd thought there was no one in the library- Madam Pince had left on and errand and left her in charge to watch the front desk- something she did very often. Deciding it must have been a ghost pushingbooks off the self again, to annoy Pince- as was a favorite past time of most,she decided she better go pick it up. Madam Pince was pretty picky when it came to her books, if she came back to even one out of place Ginny was likely to be blamed. 

Turning the corner she halted. Malfoy lay on the ground, pain in his eyes. He looked at her and gasped a word no Weasley had ever heard a Malfoy say, " 'elp."

Okay so it wasn't the actual word, but it was enough to understand, and enough to have her staring at him. She didn't move, wondering if maybe this was some kind of prank. She started to look around to see where the rest of them were before she heard him again, " 'elp."

She looked back down ready to tell him off when she saw the bloodbeginning to run from his nose. She jumped and fell to him."What's wrong, what's wrong, how can I help you?" she screeched, forgetting who it was she was talking to.

"I…" he grimaced as if just that word hurt- she dabbed with her sleeve at his nose, "Didn' take my potion." He said as he sucking his breath in from the pain. Thos only caused a coughing fit.

"Where is it?" she asked grabbing for his bag. Frustrated by the big bag she asked, "Which pocket is it in?"

"No that won' 'elp." He said stumbling over every word and caughing a little more.

Not knowing what to do she threw the bag to the side and wiped away the blood before it fell into his mouth. He was beginning to shiver now. She got on her knees ready to run for help if he passed out. It hurt her to see anyone hurt this much and she muttered, "Relieviate."

He closed his eyes for a second as the spell sunk in and did its thing. After a few seconds he mumbled quietly, "Please… Pomfrey." She wasn't sure about leaving him alone, but was to afraid about what would happen if she didn't do what he said. Quickly she stood up and ran faster then she ever had in her life.

She was glad that she didn't have to explain anything to Pompy- who seemed to decide that if the person in need couldn't even make it to there- then it was very serious.

Draco's eyes were closed when they got there, his head to the side allowing the blood from his nose to drip to the floor instead of in his mouth. Pompy fell next to him as Ginny had earlier, asking, "What happened?"

Realizing that it was up to her to answer now, as Malfoy was out cold, Ginny sighed wiping some of the blood on his cheek and nose as she said. "I don't know- I found him like that, and he told me to come get you. He was in a lot of pain and- Oh no, I used relieviate, I hope that's okay? He was just-" she was cut short.

"-Smart girl. That's about all we can do right now anyway, until I call in his doctors. We need to get him to the hospital wing." She said and in what seemed like seconds Malfoy was laying on a stretcher, floating at the same speed Pompy and Ginny were running to the wing. There were only a few people out in the halls-most people were already in their first classes. They got out of the way as they ran past, no one really seemed to take interest in what was going on. Ginny realized what she was doing half way back to the hospital wing, but she didn't take the time to think about it. Malfoy was sick, he'd only asked for her help because there hadn't been anyone else. Whatever was going on had to be pretty bad, for a Malfoy to ask help from a Weasley.

* * *

_Well there, that was the beginning, there's a lot more where that came from, and its spring break so make sure you check in a lot this week. All the same if you dont review I may just give up on this project, I think this story is awsome, I like the story idea, always have, just not my writting style from last year, so I'm updating to my standards now. **Please Review. But please dont lie, if you dont like it dont tell me you do-just tell me you didnt like it.**_


	2. Pale

_An: Trying to use chapter names that dont really give anything away, but yea. ne way chapter two!_

**

* * *

**

**Rosies and Posies-Pale**

**Chapter two**

**

* * *

**Pompey was serious when she said there was nothing that they could do then- which worried Ginny even more. All that she'd done was give Malfoy a potion to keep him asleep and slow some of the pain. She wouldn't tell Ginny what was going on. Unfortunately Ginny was to afraid to ask herself, not knowing if she even wanted to know. But later that day, as more people showed up, there suddenly seemed to be way more then ever to do. Pompey seemed to think Ginny was there to boss around because she kept sending her on errands to get teachers and get something from a cupboard- and although it was very tiring, she was happy that she wasn't just being sent back to her house without even a word. 

Besides-now she knew things-she had been here and people would want to question her. By now those who had seen them run up the stairs had more then likely said something. She wouldn't ask why it was Pompey was allowing her to stay, but from the work load she was encountering Ginny assumed maybe the teacher had just forgotten she was only a student.

She came back into the room with a small vial of what was supposed to be some sort of pain killer or another- and was introduced to a mister Adams- who was supposed to be Malfoy's private healer. He took the vial from her without a word mentioning something about it 'having to do'. How rich did one have to be to have a private doctor? Or rather, how sick? This thought, and the fact that Pompey was screaming in her ear to get moving and fetch her another something or other, woke her and had her moving again. Being a healer had always been something that interested Ginny, if this was what it was going to be like on a daily base-she wasn't sure what she thought anymore.

It was late when the last person- Malfoy's private doctor finally left. The room was finally quiet as Adams said to Pompey, "I'll get the results tomorrow." And shut the door behind him, frowning.

According to what she had heard all day, he had known Malfoy a long time. Whenever Pompey tried to suggest something to him he would scream something like, "Don't you tell me how to take care of him. I was the one who delivered him, I was the one there when he broke his arm falling out of that tree, I was the one there when his pet dragon thought he was a target, and I- I was there every time before and after that." He'd practically screamed at her as he told her these things-something that made Ginny not so sure about this man from the very beginning.

It seemed to Ginny like he was pretty attached to Malfoy. But she couldn't miss the hurt expression on Pompey's face whenever she was told her way wasn't right for Malfoy. Ginny's guess was that Pompey was just as attached to all her patients as Mister Adams was to Malfoy.

Pompey fell to the bed next to Malfoy's sighing. Ginny fell down on the bed next to her. It was so quiet now, and the bed was so comfortable, that Ginny was almost asleep when she heard the rough voice of Malfoy a few beds away. "Rough day?" He'd slept all day, though all different kinds of test. There was no way she would be able to sleep through being stuck with as many needles as he had.

Ginny opened her eyes and propped her head up on her hands to see over Pompey, who didn't seem to be awake. "I feel like I ran the mile. Five times." Ginny whispered. The light in the room was dim but Ginny could still see the half open eyes ahead of her. He didn't even look awake. She watched him close his eyes and turn his head upwards at the ceiling. So it was beginning already, maybe he hadn't known she was there and he'd only been asking Pomphrey. Why had she even though he was talking to her?

"I'm sorry about that." Pompey said quietly still lying there with her eyes closed now. Her sudden words made Ginny jump a little and she layed back down to calm herself down. Pompey yawned before mumbling "I was a little- I don't know-"

"Yeah." Ginny said as they all laid there in silence.

Ginny was falling asleep again when Pompey mumbled again, "Well Gin…" Ginny didn't move, but her brain panicked a little at the sudden noise. She heard the bed next to her squeak a little as it was pushed on, and heard the footsteps pass her. "It's far past curfew. I'm afraid I can't have you going back anymore." She sighed, "I don't need the headmaster getting on my case too."

"Pompey?" Malfoy started. He seemed to stutter a little as he said, "I'm sorry about him. He jus', I guess he kinda takes over the father place in my life. He thinks he' my father and I wish he were." He said quietly.

"I know Malfoy… don't worry about that." She said kindly and turned back to Ginny. "There is something for you to wear in that closet and you can sleep in that bed…Or-" she said smiling again, "You can just fall asleep on top of the covers with all your cloths on." She laughed slightly, as Ginny wasn't likely to make an effort at getting up.

"Mmm." Ginny mumbled pulling the covers down and over her without even opening her eyes, "Night."

Pompy left the room, saying goodnight to the both of them. The second she closed the door all the candles in the room went out.

"Night Malfoy." Ginny said to Malfoy falling asleep a second later.

Ginny woke to her two elders talking. One was Pompey-who's voice was motherly and calm- the other was Mister Adams. She guessed they were the only ones in the room, but she was having a little problem waking up- she didn't want to. If she woke up she was afraid that she would have to go through another day like the one she had yesterday, or worse, be told to leave.

She wasn't sure why she wanted to stay here, but she at least wanted to know what had happened yesterday. She'd relieved almost everything in her dreams again last night, slower then it had actually been. She wanted to know a lot. She wanted answers. She took a chance to glance over at Malfoy. His eyes were open and he seemed to be listening to the two people the best he could. Ginny caught his gray eyes and he smirked.

She couldn't look away right away, but when she heard footsteps walking to them she broke the contact. She wasn't sure weather or not to pretend to be sleeping. She was still tangled in a mess of sheets and blankets and could easily fake it. But she didn't have to because Pomphrey seemed to not care. She, and the black haired man, walked over to Draco who was now looking at them as if he were a little kid-eyes wide, anticipation on his face. Pompey was frowning and Mister Adams was smiling sadly. "Well," he said, "I guess it's happened again." He said combing his fingers through his hair.

Draco looked like he was going to throw up, "Damn."

"What were you thinking? Not taking your medication?"

"I forgot, I had other things on my mind." He said, biting his lip.

"Well, they sure as hell won't be on your mind for long. You'll have far worse things to think about." Adams said handing him some papers to read.

"I know." Draco said waving his hands as if he didn't want to read them.

"I'm sorry." The man said rubbing his eyes, "I know you wouldn't do it on purpose or anything. I'm just frustrated, because I didn't ever want you to have to go through it again."

"I know." Malfoy said nodding and closing his eyes.

Ginny tried to keep quiet so they didn't notice her but she couldn't help it anymore. "Through what?" she asked sitting up on her elbows.

Malfoy opened his eyes, "Nothing Weasley." He snapped as if that would shut her up. She glared at him and turned to the healers.

"Draco?" Mister Adams said in a stern, fatherly, voice.

Draco grunted, "It's not like she'd know what it is anyway." He said and looked at her with a scowl.

"Try me, I have a big family-I swear they've had to have everything in the book.

"Yeah well, this isn't in the books-not the wizarding ones anyway." He said shaking his head a little, still glaring in her direction.

She looked at him curiously, "What?"

"I don't have to tell you everything." Malfoy said.

"But I think it would be a good thing, after all, a little longer without that pain reliever and it's safe to say you'd be in a coma right now." He said.

Draco took a deep breath and looked away from Ginny. He didn't say anything for a little while. Adams was opening his mouth to explain himself when Malfoy said finally, "It's called chemo."

Ginny didn't try to hide her confusion, "Chemo?"

"Told you she wouldn't know," Draco said still turned away, crossing his arms.

"Draco, the girl was here the entire time you were out, she was the one that found you. You know what its like-you found your father that time, would you like to be left in the dark?" Adams said sitting on the bed between the two students, facing his patient.

Ginny still wasn't sure if she wanted to know anything, but she realized she was about to find out now-whether she liked it or not. She fell back onto the bed, deciding to get comfortable, but hit her head on the wall as she did so. She sat up again fast, rubbing her head. "Owey." She said looking at them through one eye.

Through Adams coat, a yellow light shown through brightly. "Crap, Draco, Madam Pomfrey and I need to go talk to your headmaster for a second, why don't you explain it to her quick while we're gone. I expect that Mrs. Weasley will have a lot of questions, so answer them all and I'll bring you a little sleeping potion when I get back." He said smiling as if this was a treat for Malfoy, like little kids and candy.

He didn't wait for an answer or reaction before he turned and followed Pompey to the door, he shoving her glowing page into her pocket as well.

"Gin, stay here until we get back, if either of you need us for anything, We'll be in Headmaster McGonagall's office. She said smiling too, before as the door closed behind them.

Malfoy sighed, "Are you 'kay?" he said nodding, meaning her head. She wasn't sure how to react to this question, but told herself just to pretend this was anyone else. She could tell he still wasn't feeling like himself but his voice-which was scratchy and rough- and his eyes-which were small and red.

"Oh." She said moving into a sitting position and smiling as she stopped rubbing her head. "Yea."

"'Kay." He said in turn sitting up as well. "Well," he took a deep breath, "I guess then we'll start with- uh- why I'm here." Ginny nodded to show she was listening, "Ah, the Malfoy's, for as long as you can trace my family back- have had this gene. I guess it's not a gene- it's like a trait though. From the second we are born to the day we die we have a disease that never stops harming our body. It's called cancer, in both the muggle world and magical." He stopped to see if she understood him at all.

When he saw her blank expression he pressed on slower. "Though what we have is a lot different from any muggle form, because we can never- ever be rid of it. We can only weaken it…" Still nothing, "We have to live every day with the disease. But, we are kinda lucky because as long as the trait had been in the family- there's been ashes. Ashes, is the potion that keeps my family alive, it's purpose is to make our white blood cells grow twice as fast as any other human being. Then the white blood cells kill off enough cancer cells to keep us from getting sick."

Finally a reaction, "And you forgot to take yours, and got sick?" Ginny asked.

"Uh, right." He said still not sure he wanted to be telling her.

Her asking a question seemed to throw him off so she asked another to get him back on track, "So why don't you just take the medication again then and get the heck outa here?"

"Eh, oh, well," he seemed to be sizing her up. "What happened is the cancer cell count got too high for the potion to be able to fight it. I'm still taking it, but it's not enough. I gotta go through chemo again and then once the count gets low enough again then I'll be able to take the potion and 'get the heck outa here'." He said using his fingers to quote her.

She blushed, "What's this chemo?" she asked pushing him forward.

"Right, the part that I'm going to be going through now. Well the kind I'm going to be taking is actually a potion. Its job is a lot like the meds the muggles use- to kill the cancer. Only like I said, I can't be completely rid of it- the muggle form can be treatable- mines more to weaken the cancer enough to be able to use the meds again." He said. He looked her in the eye and smiled. "Goody."

She frowned and then asked, "He said again."

"Huh."

"Nate? Nate said 'again'. He didn't want you to have to go through it again."

"Yea, it isn't the first time it happened. Last time though, I wasn't in school- it was the summer before my first year. I wished I'd never have to go through it again. But oops…" he said hitting his head lightly to show his frustration.

She didn't know what to say. She couldn't think if there was anymore questions she wanted answered. _'That would explain why the entire family looks do dang ghostly pale.'_ She thought frowning. Things went quiet for a while after he explained everything. The elders had already come back and headed into the office to do whatever it is healers do when they find out their patient has to go through something horrible-again, before she decided what she wanted to say. "Malfoy listen," she said suddenly, "I'm going to go and take a shower and do my homework- but then I'll be back, kay?" she said jumping off the bed and looking around to see if there was anything of hers.

He looked at her like she was mad, "Why the hell are ya going to do that?"

"I smell-"

"-No I mean, why are you coming back?" he said slowly.

"Oh." She thought about it a second as she stood up and then answered, "Don't know." Before she smiled and walked out the doors. _'Because I can.' _She thought shutting the door.

* * *

_Please review_


	3. Hell Tomorrow

_An: I like this revising deal, it gives me a reason to reread and find out how cute this story is. I think you'll like this chapter, and don't forget to tell me if you do._

* * *

**Rosies and Posies**

**Chapter 2-Hell Tomorrow**

* * *

She had showered and finished some stupid assignment for history of magic. Everyone had been at class when she got there so there wasn't anyone to question her and she had the showers all to herself. She was glad for the peace, but all the same it seemed wrong. She felt like she was supposed to be doing something else. 

She stepped into the hospital wing and looked around. Where the heck did he go? "Mrs. Weasley?" a male voice said from the corner of the room, "Can I help you?"

She whirled towards the noise, "Uh yea, is- where's Malfoy?"

Mister Adams smiled, "He went to lunch dear." Then he looked at her questionably. "I'm a bit surprised you aren't hungry. Did you even eat supper last night, or breakfast this morning?"

She laughed, "Now that I think about it I didn't even have lunch yesterday."

"I think maybe you should be off to eat too."

"Right, now that you mention it I'm suddenly hungry." And as though her stomach had heard her talking, it growled. Mister Adams smiled as she walked out the door.

She sat down still scanning the Slytherin table. There he was, sitting in between Blaise and Goyle, like usual- with Crab across from them. But unlike usual, Blaise and Goyle weren't joking around, but frowning. Obviously he had told them. "Wha'samatter Gin?" Ron asked next to her, mouth full. "Did one of em get to ya?"

"Kinda?" she said looking around the table at her selection.

"Which one? I'll kick their ass?" he said looking backwards at them.

Ginny laughed, "No, they didn't hurt me."

"Well then what was it?" Harry asked looking up from his plate and swallowing. She had thought that it would be all around the school by now, and was a little curious as to why it wasn't.

"Never you all mind," she said shooting a glance at Hermione too. They all shrugged and went back to doing whatever they were doing before she walked in. She stared down the table at Neville who was looking at her waiting for an excuse. She mouthed the words 'Hospital, tell you later'. She wasn't going to be able to keep this kind of thing completely to herself and Nev was the most trustworthy person on the- okay in the school. He nodded to her and they both went back to eating.

She grabbed a bit of everything and began shoveling it in her mouth she almost choked a few times. The trio was a little worried, she could tell, but they didn't say anything. She looked up from her food to chew, only to see Malfoy looking at her with one eyebrow lifted. He thought she was as crazy as the trio did. Eh, owell, she kind of was. She shoved another forkful into her mouth, as her stomach growled again.

"So did you guys see all thoughs healers walking in and out of the school last night. I wonder who's in there? I thought it was Blasie yesterday because I saw him fall down the last few flights of stairs yesterday- but he showed up at dinner. Then I figured it was Draco, cause he wasn't at super, but there was a prefect meeting last night. And then I thought it might have been Crab or Goyle because they didn't come to supper. But now the whole dang house is there." Harry asked. He was the one who sounded crazy.

Ginny choked again and Ron patted her on the back worriedly as Hermione said, "Well, whoever they were, they weren't just any healers. Because they weren't wearing just the regular ol' Saint Mungos robes. They seemed to be from several different places."

Leave it to Hermione to figure something like that. Most of the healers from yesterday had actually been muggle doctors that worked with Adams. Ginny decided to play dumb, "Well maybe it wasn't something that SM was ready to handle."

The trio laughed at Ginny's initial laziness, then Hermione smiled, "But she's probably right. It's not often that that happens, St. Mungos is the best wizarding hospital in the world, but if it were to it's got to be very serious." She said looking back down at her paper and ignoring everyone temporarily.

Ginny looked away from their conversation to watch Malfoy and the three men walk away from the table and up the stairs. Ginny turned back to the table and gobbled up the last pieces of food, half listening to the conversation still going on next to her. Neville looked over at her and they motioned for each other to leave. As he came up to her and she stood, she looked at them, "I thought it might have been Pansy." So what if she did get in trouble later, she had to try and throw them off.

Ginny could tell they were considering this, and without even an explanation she grabbed Neville and headed to the door.

They walked down to the lake and put their feet in. "I told them you were in the library last night, and then you overslept this morning." He said throwing his sock as far out into the lake as he could, watching it get sucked under by something that lived there.

"That explains why they didn't think it was me in the hospital wing." She laughed.

"What?" he asked worriedly, "Are you okay?" he asked catching the sock that was thrown back at him by whatever it had been that decided it wasn't food.

"Yes, yeah, Nev I'm fine. Well I gotta tell you something." She said. She filled him on everything that had happened last night, not missing a single thing as far as she could remember. Neville was a really easy person to talk to because he always waited until she was done to ask questions, and this time he didn't even seem to have any questions. He just stared out at the lake. She did the same, wondering if maybe she shouldn't have told him.

"So- so he's going to be okay, right?" was all he said. Ginny wasn't sure if he actually cared or not, but she was glad that he understood- she was going to be busy if she had it her way. Deciding then that she was going to do all she could to help, she smiled out at the lake.

Watching the small ripples where he feet were she said, "I think so, I never really thought about that… I wonder if the potion can go wrong?" she said suddenly getting worried and standing up.

Neville grabbed her hand and pulled her back down, "Sweety, it's fine." That's all he had to say and she was perfectly fine again. That was so like him, he always knew what to do and say. Sometimes she wished they hadn't broken up, she could see herself being with a guy like him. She laid her head on his shoulder and felt comfort washing over her again. After a few minuets he said quietly, "I think you should get back up there like you promised."

Ginny looked up at him wondering what he was talking about and then realized that she had told Malfoy she'd be back after a shower. "Crappy," she said jumping up and kissing him on the cheek, "Thanks, Neville. I'll see you at dinner."

He laughed, "Just don't forget classes missy!" he screamed after her. He watched her run away and then turned back to stare at the lake.

She pushed open the door and yawned before she noticed that she wasn't the only student in the room. She took a step backwards and pulled her backpack over her face, hoping they hadn't seen her. All three men that had left with Malfoy were there. She heard Blaise say, "So Crabe and Goyle waited in the room last night. But you didn't come." She took another step backwards taking the backpack away from her face. Unfortunately she didn't make it out without Malfoy noticing her. As his head turned slightly towards her, so did the rest of their attention.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" Goyle asked.

Malfoy looked like he didn't want to have to explain it so she lied for him, "What are you doing here? I'm Pompey's student helper. And I do believe that you all shouldn't be crowding the one side of the bed like that. Spread out, spread out." She said walking up and showing them evenly around the bed. Then she went back to her bed and slowly began to make it, without magic. Pompy must have been pretty busy if she couldn't even tidy up the bed.

They all, including Malfoy, looked at her oddly, and then they went back to their conversation. "But… we were worried ya know?" she heard Blaise say. Ginny figured Malfoy probably wouldn't appreciate it if she listened to his conversations, so she headed across the room and opened the closest door, walking in and closing it behind her-which she realized with a shelf in her back, was a closet.

She could hear mumbling, but couldn't make sense of anything. She sat on the floor playing itsy bitsy spider, when she heard the light tap on the door and it opened. "Weasley, what are you doing in there." Malfoy appeared as the door opened from the outside. He smirked and said, "You can come out now."

She stood up and, hitting her head on the self, sat back down. Rubbing her head again- twice in one day, she crawled out of the small room.

Malfoy, opening the door the rest of the way for her asking, "Bloody hell, do you ever not hurt yourself?"

When she was sure there was no shelves she stood again. "Stupid selves." She said sticking her tongue out at them and walked away. Malfoy shook his head and shut the door after her.

"So, did you tell him?" he asked sitting on his bed feet off the side facing her, starring stating the sheets in front of him down.

"No, I didn't tell them. I knew you didn't want them to know. And well I know you don't know me that well, but I would never do anything like that and-"

"Weasley, I wasn't talking about them. There's no way you would have been able to tell them with all the food you shoved into your mouth. And for future reference, if you don't do that you have less of a chance to choke." Ginny blushed a little. "I was talking about Longbottom."

"Huh?" she said not planning to deny it but wondering all the same how he knew.

"I saw you two out the window when I walked in." he said motioning at the window, which had a pretty nice view of the lake, and Neville still sitting in front of it.

She smiled, "Yea I told him. But you don't have to worry about him-"

"-Because he doesn't have any friends to tell, yea I know."

"No. That's not why, it's because he's my best friend. And I have way to much crap on him for him to say anything. Besides that, he's the most trustworthy person in our school. If I can't trust him, then I can't trust anyone." She said sitting across from him on her bed.

He smirked, "Are you two going out then, Weasy?" he asked calling her a name she had never been called before.

"No," she said flustered, "We broke up a while ago."

"Then why were you so cuddly?"

She didn't want to explain it, because then she'd have to admit that she had gotten worried about him, and had to be comforted. "Uh, I was cold."

"Its 87 degrees out." He said holding up that eyebrow again.

"Right, I meant he was…" she was totally lost. "Agrrs, I can't make up things like this you know. Yer supposed to just go with my first lie."

She couldn't tell if it was a smirk or a frown, which was weird because they nothing alike. His smirks had something evil hidden behind them, but a frown, that showed her he really cared. "Well then tell the truth." He said as if it was the obvious answer.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked abruptly remembering the question she had been worrying about.

"What?" He asked taken aback.

"Are you?" she asked again without skipping a beat.

"Well, I hope so…" he trailed off looking startled. Maybe he hadn't stopped to think about it either.

"So then the potion… Keemo, it doesn't always work?"

"It will."

"But it doesn't… always, I mean?"

"I guess not." He said throwing his legs onto the bed and sitting with his back against it, and staring at the ceiling. He looked annoyed at her questions.

She looked at the ceiling too, trying to grasp this. It didn't make sense. He was only seventeen. Way to young to die, but then that seemed to be the way it was a lot lately since the dark lord came back. She guessed she better stop hassling him all the same, after all it was him who would truly be deciding if she stayed or not. "I'm sorry, but that was why. So I just asked."

He looked over at her, "What, what was huh?"

She laughed a little, "You wanted to know what we were cuddling for. I got a little… worried and he was trying to calm me down."

He was doing it again looking at her like she was a freak. Frustrated that everyone kept looking at her like that, she let out a screech. He jumped and instantly screamed, "What the hell was that?" staring her down again.

"Stop looking at me like that okay?" she said taking her eyes away from the ceiling to look into his grey eyes again, so she understood he was serious. She should have known that wasn't a good idea. His eyes, his stupid eyes, they were like wet clay-she couldn't look at them without getting stuck. And he wasn't looking away.

"What?" he whispered still looking into her eyes. What had they been talk about? Oh yea, she was a freak…

"You, have cool eyes." She said smiling.

He looked away quickly, "Uh yea, thanks, you too."

Pomphrey, having that weird teacher-kinesis, came in that exact minuet, saying. "Well, we start tomorrow." She sure wasn't smiling, but she was talking a little too cheerfully. She looked over at Ginny when she passed the bed, "You ready?"

"Uh, for what?" Ginny said pulling the pillow out from behind her and setting it in front of her on her stomach, which sort of hurt suddenly. She knew she shouldn't eat that fast, she always got sick.

"The chemo." she said yawning.

"What are you talking about, I'm not taking it. I think maybe you should get some sleep." She said standing up and putting her arm around the mediwitch.

The pillow fell to the ground and Ginny left her teachers side to pick it up. "No Weasley, I know very well who you are. I was asking if you were ready to help me and Mister Adams out."

"Huh?" both Ginny and Malfoy asked. Instead of heading back to the bed, she dropped the pillow again and sat down against the bed.

"Nathaniel has decided that he wants to keep it here at school, well actually Draco, I think that was you." He nodded. "Well anyway. He says that he wants me and my student healer to help him out."

"Student healer." Draco asked, "I thought you were just kidding about that.

"I was." Ginny said she said looking from one to the other. "I thought."

"Well I already told him that so that he wouldn't kick her out yesterday. And that means that now I have a healer helper. So you're going to have to play to him, like this is your dream in life, Gin."

"No Problem there." She said excitedly. This was her chance to decide then, maybe this would be a good experience.

"What's that?" Pompey asked shooing Draco under his covers.

"Well it sort of is my dream. But I don't get good enough grades in Arithmancy."

"Yes well, you'll be seeing stuff here that you won't learn in anything but enriched Arthmancy. I guess this isn't going to be something that I would want you starting off with but…" she trailed off and switched her attention to Draco who was now looking at them both guiltily. "I hope you ate a lot, it's going to be your last meal for a good deal of time that you don't…chuck- back up." She said choosing her words carefully.

"Weasley ate enough for both of us." He joked getting undressed under the covers. Then seeing Pompey's face he mumbled, "Yes."

"Get as much sleep before super as you can, Draco. Ginny will be here to eat with you when you wake up." She said as he chugged down a small vial. Both students looked at her wondering what she meant, but Draco seemed to shrug it off and closed his eyes. Pomphrey motioned for Ginny to follow her into her office.

The older lady closed the door and turned to her, "Alright, you should go to your room and do whatever you need to. I'm sure you have to talk to some teachers, and-homework- but be back here by five thirty. You two will be eating in here. And I'm sorry but, you are going to have to stay pretty late tonight, I have a lot to explain to both of you. But I'll make sure you get into your own bed tonight."

She stopped for a second to see if Ginny was still following before she asked, "Are you okay with this, I mean, if you don't want to do this- I don't know if I- I mean, whenever you feel like its to much, you tell me. It's a lot for someone as young as you to deal with."

Ginny thought about this for a second. "He's only a year older then me and he _has_ to deal with it." She said pointing over her shoulder to the door.

Pompey smiled, but didn't seem to have anything to say. Ginny knew that meant that she was supposed to leave now, "Umm, I'll be back then…" She promised, but Pompey seemed to be off in her own world of paper work and health.

She shut the door to the office behind her and walked to the door, just as she was about to shut that door she heard Malfoy whisper, "Tomorrow, Weasley, hell starts."

Right, that was really comforting.

* * *

_Good wasnt it, told you so. Please Review._


	4. Kyo

_An: Told you to keep checking in.. then again I guess not a lot of people really like it anyway._

**

* * *

**

**Rosies and Posies**

**Chapter 4-Kyo**

**

* * *

**She walked into the library and sat down at her usual table. She was glad to see that once again the place was completely void of people. Didn't people ever even study anymore. She hadn't even seen Hermione in here like the last three times she'd been studying. Then again it was a weekend, and the begging of the year. 

She set right to work. Not on any homework, no. She needed to know more about what was going to be going on tomorrow. She checked all the shelves and only found two books on it-both from the restricted section which she happened to have a key for. One was a pretty nice size book but the other was just a little chapter.

The Malfoys were the only wizarding family to ever have the disease which had been named Kyo. The great great grandfather of Lucius' father. contracted it when he was thirty and luckily his wife, Kelsey, was a very gifted witch who was able to find ashes in time to save him. But the form she used was much too strong and after three years he died from it. There children were found with it not much later, and took a mellower version of ashes before the entire line was ripped away.

No wonder the family was so dang proud of themselves. If it wasn't for this Kelsey, the entire family would be whipped clean. This was something that stopped Ginny in her study, realization that Malfoy was the last- his job to keep the family name going as his very great grand father had done was something that he probably never stopped thinking about. She spent another hour reading about how chemo worked and then decided she better start heading up to the hospital wing.

She was glad she left early because she of course got stopped by peeves, who seemed to think her hair was some kind of three point target. By the third balloon of pink lemonade she was able to take refuge in a closet. What was up with him and water balloons anyway?

She walked into the hospital wing soaking wet and looking like she had just joined in a look alike for cousin it. Draco laughed the second he saw her. She glared at him before shaking her head like crazy and soaking him in the drops that flew out of her hair. He gasped and threw his hands in the air. His blankets and clothes were covered in pink spots as was her white t-shirt. "What the heck Weas?" he growled.

"Don't laugh at me," she said with a similar smirk to the one he often wore. "I get even."

Pompey came running up to them and in one flick of her wand they were both dry and pink free. Another and two trays appeared in front of them. They both sat down looking at the food with frowns on their faces. Both knowing what was coming next.

The talk wasn't what Ginny expected. Pomphrey kept it as short and simple as she could, not knowing everything herself. She just explained some of the side effects that the chemo was going to have on Draco and how things were going to go when everything was going on.

"I know Draco knows mostly everything, if not everything about what's going on, but do you have any other questions Gin?" Pomphrey asked softly.

"I think I got a pretty good idea- though I'll tell you the library is a little lacking." She said shoveling the last bits of food in her mouth and almost choking again.

"You were in the library? Looking stuff up? When?" Draco asked.

"When you were sleeping." She shrugged.

"I can't believe you found something, I thought I had everything on it in my room."

"That would explain the lack there of books."

"Well there's only two but-"

"Yea I only found two too, but one was just a chapter."

"How did you find it?"

"I've been Pince's pet since my first year I think I wou-"

Pomphrey's hands waved in front of their faces and both of their trays disappeared. "Weasley, I think you should be getting back to your house about now. McGonagal was furious when Longbottom wouldn't stop owling her last night."

"Eh, he knows where I am now." She shrugged again.

"Malfoy, would you like to stretch your legs and walk Ginny back?" Pompey said yawning and turning to her office.

"Seriously?" she nodded and he jumped out of bed "Most definitely." Ginny screeched and turned around as Draco jumped back under the covers. "Right, I think I'll get dressed first."

Ginny giggled and covered her eyes, "I'll- just wait in the closet again." She said walking in and shutting the door behind her. She didn't bother to sit down this time.

Both of them didn't want to go back, not quite yet. Ginny knew everyone would still be up and wasn't looking forward to making an excuse up. Draco had no wish to go back and try and sleep again, he had just woken up.

They were half way up a staircase when in decided it was about time to move, just so it could throw them off track. Ginny cussed and stamped her foot. She sat down fuming as Malfoy sat down next to her. She looked over at him and said, "You mind just sitting here? I don't wanna go around."

"I'm in no hurry to go back." He said looking at his shoes. He stretched his legs out in front of him and lay back on his elbows. She put her elbows on her knees and chin in her hands.

"So," she started after about five minuets of silence and still no moving staircase. "So, are you scared?"

He let his head drop back, his hair flopping behind him, as he stared at he other stair cases above, "Don't tell." Was all he said. Then, like it seemed to be lately, he realized who he was talking to and scowled, "Seriously, you tell and I'll-"

"Eat my ice cream cone I know." She said with a serious face. Nobody, not even a Malfoy, would not laugh at that. In fact he laughed so loud she was afraid they could hear it echoing at the top stair case. She laughed too, she knew she was funny, that was about the only compliment anyone ever gave her. Besides Neville, he was always complimenting her.

"I was thinking more along the lines of feeding you to the squid, but you got the food part right." He said smiling and laying back comfortably again.

Malfoy made a joke? At least now she knew why Malfoy was talking to her at all, much less being nice to her, he was preoccupied, he was scared. She giggled and he looked at her with a smirk again, "What?" he asked looking her in the eyes scanning her face again and then landing on her eyes.

She looked back, "Nothing?" she said quietly. She knew she should break the connection, no- she didn't, why should she? He was looking at her too. Did that mean that he liked her? And if so did she like him? Wait, maybe he was only looking at her like this to make her feel stupid? No, people didn't do that, did they. "I'm so confused." She said out loud.

"What?" He asked squinting his eyes but not breaking eye contact.

"Nothing." She said much to fast to sound convincing.

"What?" he asked a little more forcefully this time.

"I accidentally thought out loud I didn't mean to say that."

"Well since you _accidentally_ spoke out loud in my presence then you can tell me what you _accidentally_ meant by it." He said sitting up and crossing his arms on his knees, his hair falling forward again, finally breaking the connection, but just for a second to look at her cheeks flushing, then back to her eyes. "What were you confused about Weasy?" he asked roughly after she sat there in silence a little to long. His voice was still kind of rough, but it didn't sound quite so painful when he spoke anymore. To her it kind of sounded…nice.

"Well," she said and cleared her throat trying to give herself time to think. "I was just wondering if- well why you were looking at me like that."

"Like how?" he asked still not taking his eyes away from her.

She sucked in her breath, and choked on her spit in the process, coughing and breaking the contact in the process. She looked back up and they locked again. "Ah, like that." She said looking away at the railing next to her.

She screeched as he pulled her chin back to face him, "Well you were looking back." He said one eye brow raised.

"That's because you were letting me." She said blushing way more then was normal for her. She didn't embarrass very easily because she was always doing stupid stuff. But for some reason ever since she started talking to Draco she couldn't stop.

He looked at her questionably, "Can you just stay still." He asked. Well it was more like a command, but hey, if she was staying still so was he.

She felt the stairs move back and forth four times before, about and hour later- she was walking the rest of the way back and he was walking back to the hospital wing.

"What just happened?" she asked herself, and then took a detour into the bathroom.

"Myrtle?" she whispered when she entered, sitting down on the freezing cold tiles against the wall. She hadn't heard her but she knew she was there.

Myrtle came floating out of one of the toilets smiling, "Haven't seen you in a while, for about a week, a lot of homework?" She said hovering, sitting, on the sink in front of Ginny.

"Sorry, I meant to come down yesterday after I finished in the library but something came up," she said explaining everything that happened with Draco and having Myrtle promise not to tell anyone. Myrtle was Ginny's best female friend, the only person she could completely trust. They had become friends in her first year when she had come back to apologize for throwing Tom Riddles diary at her.

Myrtle, of course as emotional as she was, started crying. Ginny wondered why she was so sad. She didn't even know Draco. Then she thought about it a little. Without warning tears were forming in her eyes to. Myrtle wasn't very good at comforting her, because when she tried to put her arm around her, Ginny was so cold she started shivering.

Myrtle backed away from her, "Sorry," she said through her tears. "I hope he's going to be okay." She smiled kindly.

"So do I." she said.

She had planned to walk into the common room as quietly as possible but she ended up having a huge fight with the fat lady and almost everyone who was in the common room was staring at her when she finally was able to get through the door. She smiled and pointed her thumb over her shoulder saying, "Do not ask her if she has anything nicer to wear in her closet." She lowered her voice to a whisper for the people closer to her, "Very touchy subject for portraits as much as ghosts." She giggled walking up the stairs to her room. She was happy to see all her roommates still downstairs and decided she better start trying to go to sleep before they came up and started interrogating her. But she didn't have to wait long because random Hermione's can always ruin a good night's sleep.

Hermione left the room fifteen minuets later none the wiser because, although Ginny wasn't good at lying to most people, she was amazing at lying to the trio. She made something up about her hanging out a lot with Myrtle and staying up late to do some extra studying for her Arithmancy because she still didn't understand a lot that was going on. She knew Myrtle would lie for her and she really was spending all her free time trying to figure out what they were doing in Arithmancy.

Waking up early was something that all the Weasley's were just accustomed to, early morning late to bed. The second she had finally gone to bed the night before she's fallen asleep. After she ripped the third problem and scribbled out half her notes she decided she would just go to breakfast early. By the time she finished it would be time to meet Pompey and Draco in the hospital wing.

She shoved the last bit of toast in her mouth as she entered the room. Draco watched her whip her hands on her skirt as she walked up to her. She smiled her mouth still full and sat down on the bed next to him. Still chewing she asked, "Hey how you feeling?" He looked a little tired and defiantly uncomfortable.

Draco smirked, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with you mouth full, Weas?"

"I forgot," she shrugged and looked around. "Where's Pompey and Adams?"

"In the office."

"What do they do in there?" she joked.

"I hope talk about me." He joked back. "They haven't known each other that long."

She swallowed, "How long- long do you think someone should wait?" she asked cautiously. _'Why did I ask that?'_

Draco blushed, "I don't know, depends."

"On what?" she pressed on, glad that he'd even responded to the first question.

"On what the other person thinks." He said leaning forward I his bed and tilting his head to the side so that his hair flopped into his left eye. Grr he was so cute when he wasn't pushing her brother into a table or a toilet. Or for that matter sending her to her death.

"Well Maybe 'Pompey' thinks it would be okay." She said.

"Yeah, and maybe 'Nate'… agrees." He said looking at his socks.

"But 'Pompey' only met 'Nate' yesterday."

"But 'Nate' feels like he's known her a lot longer and doesn't think it really matters."

"I don't think it matters either." Ginny smiled throwing the name covers out the window- or the door. It was fun acting like first years.

He smiled at her for a second and then said, "I don't wanna do this." Ginny nodded. She didn't know what to do or say. What a change of subject. She wanted to pat his hand, or give him a hug, or even maybe kiss his cheek. But she wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet. After all, he only now just admitted to liking her. Now that she thought about it, so had she. It must have happened last night on the stairs. She decided to kiss him on the cheek but hadn't expected Pompey and Adams to walk in while she did it. Draco didn't seem to mind, but this was one of those rare occurrences when she couldn't help nut feel embarrassed.

Pompey stopped in the doorway and gasped and Adams ran into her not having seen what was going on. "Well, I'm glad you to are becoming such good friends, it will be nice having a friend with you during the treatment." Adams said smiling and putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder as he walked up to them. "Are you ready Dray?"

_'Dray, hahahahaha. I love it!'_

"Never will be." He said sitting back against the bed frame.

* * *

_Dont think I dont know anything about cancer. I know more then you think, anything that doesnt make sense probably will be explained later. Any way, please review. _


	5. Stairs

_An: Bad day, please review and make it better._

**

* * *

**

**Rosies and Posies**

**Chapter 5-Stairs**

**

* * *

**She knew that the potion was supposed to make him sick. But this- this was scaring her. She felt that if he reached for that garbage can again there would be nothing left to throw out. It was later that day, not to long after the potion. He was lying down and she was sitting at his arm talking to him quietly- nothing important. He wasn't really listening anyway, but he hadn't let her stop when she tried to. She mostly just explained what was going on in her life- who her friends were, how she was doing in school. Having promise that once he got better then he would have to do the same. 

She continued to tell him about her and Myrtle. "I tell her everything, because she doesn't talk to anyone and because she listens so well. I wish there was someone alive like her- besides Nev- because I need that sometimes you know?" he didn't answer but nodded a little, finally beginning to fall asleep. She got quieter as she said. "Any way I met her in my first year, when I was apologizing to her about… something- I ended up breaking down and crying in front of her. She took pity on me- and she's been my female confident ever since." She smiled even though he couldn't see her.

"I'm sorry- about that." He said quietly.

"About what?" she asked not understanding at all.

His eyes stayed closed, with every word he seemed to be falling a little more into sleep, "Well, I thought it was a regular diary. So- when I told dad to give it to you, I didn't know." He yawned, "He seemed surprised, like it was the bes' idea in the world, I didn' know wha' he knew about it. That it was 'his' I mean."

She blushed, she wasn't expecting this. Why was he trying to give her the diary anyway? He hadn't even known her when it had been slipped into the cauldron. "But you didn't even know who I was." She said deciding to say her thought out loud.

"I saw you, every year when you came down to go shopping with your family. Father had a shop down there that he had me help out at- so I was almos' always there when you and your family came." He stopped for so long that she thought he had fallen asleep. Pompey and Adams had left her to sit with him while they went somewhere. What was up with adults trusting her with everything, especially big things? The last time Pince had left her to the library she had found Draco laying on the floor. He started up again, "I guess you could say I had a crush on you the first time I saw you walking behind your Weasley haired mom."

She giggled,_ 'Was not expecting anything like this.' _

He opened his eyes just a little to squint at her, "I'm sorry." He said again, she nodded with a smile. "And if you don't feel the same way- I understand, especially since you have Longbottom." He said raising one eye brow. As if that had cost all his strength he closed his eyes again.

She smiled again and bent down to kiss him on the forehead, she felt like she burnt her lips on his forehead and remembered that he had a headache, but because of the kind of chemo he was using, he wasn't aloud to take anything for it. She put her cool hands to each side of his face and he closed his eyes tighter. She slowly massaged his temples and before she knew it he was sleeping.

She sat at his side staring out the window for about twenty minuets- before she decided she better go get her homework. She had about and hour before Quiddich practice and she had a feeling she was going to fall asleep out on the pitch. She found Pompey in her office and told her her schedule, walking in on what had to be the most intense notes comparison ever, and then set off. She had a lot to think about.

Harry wasn't happy when she walked onto the pitch three minuets late. Apparently her being late was worse then everyone sucking so much, he was such an ass sometimes. He shouldn't be worrying about her- but about that new third year beater who could aim and hit really hard but didn't know which way or which ball to hit.

She couldn't help it- she missed flying so much that she seemed to forget anyone was there while she flew with the ball, dodging anyone who had the nerve to stop her. There was no way in the world she would be able to fall a sleep on her broom, but there was always the shower to worry about.

Harry stopped yelling at her after the first five minuets because she was doing so good and set his attentions to the new third year. She was bummed when it was time to go in. But there was another practice the day after tomorrow and then the first match this weekend. Another thing about flying was it was the perfect time to think, which could also be very distracting.

She dodged a ball and went back to the though before. This was going to be a very busy year. The things weren't really going her way, but they weren't bad either, yet. Thinking can sometimes be bad however. The longer she though about Draco the more questions she had. What everything he'd told her had been crap. What if he'd been lying. What if this was all just a joke. Not that chemo thing, you can not fake that much—blah, but that thing on the stairs, and that conversation earlier. That could have been planned.

She imagined Malfoy, the day she's seen him with all his friends, telling them the truth and plotting away to humiliate her. She could imagine it for a little while until she saw his grey eyes again in her minds eye. She would have to practice clearing her mind when she played or she was going to get herself killed.

She showered and changed quickly, making sure not to drown herself. Now being only one of two girls on the team making it twice as easy to get done. She ran up to the hospital wing and into the door closing it behind her. She threw her bag on the bed closest to the door and twirled around noticing that Draco was up staring out the window. She thought for sure he'd still be sleeping. If she's have been as sick as he was earlier she would never wake up, hoping that if she continued to sleep she wouldn't have to go through that again. But then again he still looked like he could fall onto the bed any second. She smiled and walked over next to him. He looked at her frowning and whispered, "Did you have fun?"

"Uh, yea." She said wondering what he was thinking about. Should she be saying how awful it had been instead. He looked horrible, really pale- more then usual- and tired, even more now that she got closer. But she couldn't help but think he looked just as good as ever. His hair was moving a little in the wind, and he was still sitting there like nothing was wrong. The setting sun sparkled off his grey eyes. He was wearing his robe, but he also had the blanket from his bed wrapped around him.

He nodded though and said, "I don't think I made the team this year." He joked halfheartedly. If this was all a joke then Malfoy was a damn good actor. The urge to hug him floated in the air between them.

She sat down next to him and he looked at her, as usual, right in the eyes. She shivered again and wish she had a blanket to cover up in too, or hide under. "Well when you get better I bet we could go flying."

"Yea, well by then I'll have forgotten the thrill."

"Then maybe we'll do it earlier, I'm sure there's a way." She said flopping onto the bed next to him and closing her eyes. She laid with her legs hanging off one side and her head hanging off the other. She yawned, "Even if we have to… get seat belts." She said.

"Tired?" he asked laying back on his bed and finally relaxing a little. He had been mad that she was able to do stuff and he wasn't. But it wasn't her fault, and it wasn't like she was shoving it in his face. "Yea, Late to bed early to rise, makes me always yawning but wise. And a little bit dizzy." She said sitting up, all the blood rushing back to her head- laying in the bed the right way, and closing her eyes again. She closed her eyes even tighter, "So how are you feeling?" she asked worriedly mad at herself for not asking earlier.

"Like I wanna go sit on those stairs again." He said smirking.

She fumbled to sitting resting her body weight in her arms. "Do you think Pompey will mind?" her eyes wide now.

"Not if we don't tell her." He said quietly looking at her door.

"If I get in trouble, I'msaying you made me." she said, her smile brightening. She stood up and putting her hand out to him to pull him up.

He took it still smirking, "I won't get in trouble, I'm sick."

"I don't think those rules apply to you…Dray." She laughed.

He threw the blanket on bed and pulled off his robe to reveal him, fully dressed.

"Planned this eh?" She was a little worried about the wording she'd used earlier, but she let it be. If the time came she knew a few things she'd learned in DA. He put his figures to his lips as they curved into a smile, shushing her, and grabbed his wand following her as she pretended to tip toe out the door. Not that it mattered, they were both beginning to think they really were doing something else in there.

-They walked really slowly, because both were really tired. But they stopped at the same case they'd stopped yesterday. They sat half way up, for some reason people just didn't walk past them. And the two who did were little first year Hufflepuffs that saw them and decided they needed to be left alone, completely avoiding 'their' staircase.

"-And then Myrtle was like, "You are not seriously considering going out with him, because she think Mike is like the ugliest and snobbiest guy in my year, she would know. She sneaks into the boys bathrooms more often then you threw up today." He laughed watching her every move. She was one of those people who talked with their whole body. Her hands flew around in the air and her mouth got wider whenever she thought of something he might find interesting. They had about a half hour until curfew, and he knew that Pompey had to be out looking for them by now. As tired as he was, he'd rather be listening to her right now then doing anything else.

"But she didn't really know that much about him, he really was nice, but a horrible kisser. Actually I don't really know if he was because I've only had two other boyfriends before to compare- and they were not any better." She stopped and threw her head back laughing. "I'm sorry, you don't care do you? I know, why don't you tell me about your friends? I'm sure they're more interesting then mine."

"Probably." He joked leaning back onto his elbows.

She gasped punching his shoulder. He winced and she almost hit herself. "I'm sorry." she said biting her lip.

"What for, No biggy." He said. He smiled at her to reassure her and then pulled her into a sideways hug. But he didn't let her go. She sat there for a while tense, but after a few minuets she relaxed and went on talking about Myrtle. "You know what?" he asked after they had gone back into a short silence again. "Next time we sneak out, I think we should go see her." Now she knew there was no way he was joking, not only had he listened to her every word-but he wanted to actually _know_ her friends.

But she wasn't really sure about Myrtle actually meeting him. "Eh, maybe we can just get her to meet us here." Ginny said not really wanting to explain, but doing so anyway, "Two reasons, the bathroom is about two more flights up, I usually get tired after the first step- and secondly I really would rather sit on the stairs then the floor of a bathroom." She sighed. "But really… I don't think she would like you."

"Why not, is she to good for me?" he smiled.

"Oh. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure she's seen you before and all. But she has this thing against Malfoy's." she said hoping he didn't make her explain.

But he understood, "Oh right that, forgot." Myrtle was still a little iffy about the whole diary thing, though she completely forgave Ginny she was still a little annoyed at the Malfoy's.

They sat there together, Ginny in his arms, not talking for about ten minuets before Draco couldn't stand it anymore. "So what's your passion?" she looked at him confused and he laughed saying, "Like dancing, writing, drawing, fencing?"

"Oh, well let's see, I really like Quiddich- it's about the only thing I actually succeed in, but what I like even more is gardening." She said stretching her arms out in front of them and examining her hands. "These hands were made to be green -last year I planted these climbing pink flowers, and the entire side of the house where my room is, is covered in pink." He smiled. "You?"

"Uh… well I like Quiddich too- and flying. But I'm not as good at those as playing the guitar." He said holding his free hand out in front of her to show his hand, "Don't tell anyone but don't laugh either because I really would like you to hear me some day. I'm rather good, been playing since I was five. My father taught me to be the best, better then him. So that my son can be better then me."

"I hope you wouldn't do that to your son."

"Do what? Make him play guitar?"

"No, make him think he has to be perfect. The pressure would be unbearable." She shivered. "I should know, I'm-"

"-Perfect." He said smiling. Why wouldn't he let her stop blushing for one second? Curfew was unbearably close and both of them were far to tired to make excuses. "We better get back." He said standing up next to her and grabbing her hand to help her up this time.

She wouldn't grab it and she was shaking her head. "Nope."

"No. what Weas?" he asked frowning. He was starting to get tired now that he had decided he was going back.

"I want to ask a question since you got to." She said crossing her arms in front of her smug but smiling look on her face.

"Can't we do it tomorrow?" he asked and then yawned.

She stood up quickly, worriedly she asked, "Are you getting tired?"

"Well yea, I've only been sleeping all day." He joked and then yawned again.

"I'm sorry."

"Fer what?" he said stepping down a stair and looking up at her.

"We shouldn't have come up here, we should have stayed in the room," she said jumping down to his step. "I know I'll ask you on the way there."

"I don't need to be walked back Weasley." He said annoyed. She had already sat with him almost all day, while he was sick, while he was sleeping, while he complained about how he was feeling.

"Well I wanna ask you a question and I don't think it's fair that I don't get to ask it now." She said making up the best excuse she could to be able to make sure he made it to the hospital wing safely.

"Whatever, Weas." He said, and she could tell he was mad. He turned around and began walking fast down the stairs. She had to run down them to keep up with him. But she didn't even have a question to ask, so this was at least giving her time.

But after a minuet of silence and running after him she screeched, "Malfoy, Bloody Hell wait a second." He turned around to see her panting and holding her side. "Slow down."

He walked up to her wincing, "Sorry."

She took a big breath and looked up at him hand on her knees, "Short legged people misery." She let the rest of the breath out at the end.

"Right." He said looking guiltily around. He began walking again, slowly, and she followed. She caught up to him again and grabbed his hand, hoping to keep him from speeding up again. Damn, he was supposed to be tired, liar. "So what's your question?"

Dang, she still hadn't thought of anything. "Uh, what's one thing- one thing you, um…" dang, she regretted walking with him now, "Okay, one thing you regret most in your life?"

He stopped in his tracks and it took her a few more steps to notice, his hand pulled her back a little and she turned to look at him. "What…?" Then she saw his face. "Okay never mind Bad question, mine would be regretting I ever asked that." She said her face draining of color. She started walking again thinking he would follow. His hand stopped her from going far. Freaking she tried to let go of his hand, she was sort of scared he was going to hit her or something.

But he wouldn't let her let go, he looked up at her. Seeing her worried face he said, "I don't think I can tell you yet."

"I know that, I already said you didn't have to."

"Oh." He said quietly. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Draco, are you listening, I said you don't have to tell me."

He looked up nodding. "Well I will, I promise, but not right now."

"Okay..." She said looking at his face. He was starting to look worse. She pulled him forward, realizing she never should have let him leave the room. "It's not that important to me. Don't worry about it so much." She pulled at his arm harder and began to walk faster, "Come on."

They didn't talk the rest of the way back until he was about to shut the door behind him. "Tomorrow?" he nodded.

"Yea, see you tomorrow." She smiled.

"No I mean I'll tell you tomorrow, if I can." He said kissing her forehead. "I don't have chemo tomorrow so I should be well enough to finish a sentence unlike today. If I don't sleep all day."

"Uh, okay. You don't have to, remember?" She reminded him wishing she hadn't even asked anymore. It seemed to be draining all his energy just thinking about it. Just by the way he was acting she was sure she didn't want to know. But apparently he was going to tell her.

He smiled and closed the door as she heard Pompey shrieking behind the door.

She heard him make up some excuse about needing to take a walk and about her having left a little while ago and not being there. Heard Pompey breathe a little fire at him and then shoo him into his bed. Now she just had to make it through the common room and to bed without getting stopped. That would be simple enough.

She was so tired.

* * *

_Whats his secret? Check in soon for the answer. hehe, remember bad day, reviews will make it better...unless some how its get even worse... Well reviews will make me happy no matter what!_


	6. Mad

_**AN**: The word **gawd**- just so you all know, is how I spell it, because I don't know if I believe in God or not—I'm still trying to decide. People are always bothered when I write that because they think I'm trying to be British. The thing is, I don't even really try hard enough at all to change my characters language. I was only in London for 4 days (Even if it was when the sixth book came out and I was sixth in line- I love saying that!)_

**Rosies and Posies**

**Chapter 6-Commen**

She had to get up at five thirty the next morning for a choir practice and then, after breakfast, she had two classes. She popped into the hospital wing for lunch and flew out half an hour later on a mission to get her homework for the rest of the classes. She'd be in the hospital wing the rest of the day helping the elders do some testing and having them explain more about what everything meant.

It seemed like everyone was yelling at her that day. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all yelled at her as she was running out the hole this morning. Something about how she shouldn't keep her schedule so busy or she was going to get sick and didn't she learn anything from Hermione. At choir practice the conductor screamed at her to get more sleep because he voice was staring to sound tired. If she was going to keep her solo then she was going to have to come more awake to class.

Draco was yelling at her because she hadn't ever mentioned anything to him about being in choir and he had found out during lunch that she was a vegetarian. He was just mad that he hadn't noticed it before, but she still didn't like it when he yelled at her. He always yelled at her when she didn't tell him something though, feeling jealous that other people knew things about her and he didn't. Or well, that's what she guessed.

And to top it all off, Neville had quietly hissed at her as she passed his desk, to leave with her homework, that he was getting in trouble with the trio for her not being around enough. Oh well, then maybe to shut them up she was going to have to threaten to leave the team, to 'free her schedule' as they had put it this morning.

After all this she wasn't exactly in the best mood when she walked back into the hospital wing. But she hadn't expected the same of Draco. He was yelling at Pompey and Adams when she walked in about Gawd knows what. Both of them looked like they were about to hit him. She walked up to him her eyebrow arched and a sideways smile, "What's going on?"

"Finally, maybe you can calm him down." Pompey huffed.

"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not here. And don't bring Ginny into this, it's not her fault you two don't know how to do your job correctly." He screamed.

"And how would you know any other way besides ours, we are the only way!" Adams screamed back. "I've been your only doctor since you were born."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest looking like he hadn't even heard what Adams had said. She smiled and walked up to him. Nudging Pompey to the side she asked quietly, "Not having a good day?" she sat down next to him.

"Today I've been stuck twelve times. And now I've been told they need more. I just want to go to sleep." He growled glaring in their direction.

"What do you still need to do?" she asked them softly. She was a little annoyed with them to. If it was something they could do tomorrow then she was going to give them a piece of her mind.

"We just have to take a little blood." Pompey said as calmly as possible.

"If he would just be done with it, and not make a big deal out of everything, then he could be sleeping by now." Adams said to Ginny, not taking his hard stare off Draco.

"Can't you just do it tomorrow?" she asked her eyebrow back into standing position.

"Well yes, but it will just take a second." Adams said still in a loud enough voice to be considered shouting. Pompey put her hand on his arm and he relaxed a little. She looked over at Draco. His chin was still up, arms still crossed, and he was staring out the window. Obviously he hadn't changed his mind.

"How do you do it?" Ginny asked looking up at Pompey for instructions.

"What?" Pompey and Adams screeched.

Draco looked over at her, interested. "Well, I wouldn't mind trying."

He looked at them enthusiastically. She couldn't tell if he was okay with it or not. Pompey looked pissed now, "No, I don't think you're ready for this."

"Well she's got to practice eventually sweets." Adams said.

"Yes, eventually, but not this." Pompey said angrily.

Draco who was following the conversation intently still hadn't said anything. "Would be okay with you if I did it Draco?" she asked with a soft smile.

He shrugged and smiled, "I guess so." Pompey threw her hands up and stomped out of the room.

"Don't worry about her, you cant even do this wrong- though I cant for the life decide why you would want to have someone who has never done this before do it to you- I mean the first time I did it I made them cry and he was rather old."

Draco looked like he was thinking about it for a second, but then smiled and said, "Lets do it."

Adams shrugged and instructed her on what she was going to be doing and stayed there while she did it, making sure she didn't mess up. But she didn't. Draco watched the top of her head as she did, still sitting next to him on the bed. Now facing each other with their legs crossed. She dabbed it with the cotton ball and looked up at him smiling and handing the syringe to Adams. "All done."

Adams smiled, "Thanks Ginny. Umm… I'll just leave you two here and- Ginny can come in and tell us when you've fallen asleep." Neither answered so he just popped his eyebrows and walked out.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked quietly as soon as the door had been closed between them and the healers.

He shook his head.

It wasn't like awkward or anything. Because she was way used to him staring her in the eyes now. But it was weird. Just minuets ago she had walked in ready to clobber someone, and now she wished everyone could be as happy as she was right now. They were both just sitting there in the middle of the bed staring into each others eyes, randomly glancing at other parts of their faces whenever then felt like it. She knew if she were to walk in on something like this she probably would have turned around and laughed her arse off. She always thought this kind of stuff seemed a little corny. She'd never done anything like this with her previous boyfriends. But for some reason it didn't seem so corny anymore.

"So what did you say?" Ginny asked him laughing.

"I told him that he should just do whatever the hell he wanted. I mean why would I care who he goes out with?" he said, referring to Blasie and Pansy. "I personally think its disgusting, but for some reason he thought it was so important- came all the way down here to tell me."

Her back was facing him and he was trying to remember how to braid hair. His mother used to make him do it because the house-elves took far to long for her. He kept screwing up but he wanted to see if he could still do it, he knew he'd remember sooner or later.

Ginny laughed, "I always thought Pansy had a thing for you. It was like she was always following you around, or something."

"Oh no. That was me, I followed her around. I had a little thing for her in my fourth year but I grew out of it when I realized she was just dating me out of pity. She, I found out, Knew a little bit more about me then I would have liked."

"Something I don't know?"

"No, I'm referring to my health."

She frowned knowing he couldn't see her. Who the heck would go out with someone just because she felt bad for them? She yawned and, remembering suddenly why she was there, said, "I thought you were tired?"

"I am. But I want to get this first." He looped another group of hair and wrapped the hair tie around it. "Wala! Okay turn around." He had given up and just rolled the hair together.

She smiled and spun on the bed. She threw some model poses at him and blew some kisses. "How do I look?"

He smiled, "As amazing as ever my dear." He said holding squared fingers in front of his eye and pretending to take pictures. He pulled his fake camera away from his face and grabbed her face lightly. Her hands dropped to the bed and she looked at him questionably. "Can I kiss you?" he asked.

She giggled. Never had she been asked permission to be kissed. He pulled back, taking his hand away from her face- looking a little worried but she nodded still smiling. Well she sure was sorry that she hadn't just kissed him the second they met, because she was definitely happy to find that he was quite possibly the best kisser Ever!

And she was also quite upset when it was over. Maybe he wasn't thinking the same thing, maybe he thought it sucked. It hadn't been that long- was she that bad. Maybe it wasn't her ex's that had been bad, maybe it was her. He smiled at her though, letting one hand- that had found its way back to her cheek- drop and the other pushed the braid off her shoulder before it to fell to his knees. "That was definitely better then I thought it would be."

She gasped, "You thought it would be bad?"

"No." he laughed, "Well I didn't know how it would be, but this was way better then I would have thought." She cocked her head to the side as if to say 'what!' he laughed again. "Well…I feel stupid admitting this but you were kind of…my first kiss."

"What the heck? How could you be a kiss virgin? Your like…_the_ hottest guy in school."

Oops. He was blushing she hoped she hadn't embarrassed him or anything it was just- Well he was hot though… When she looked at him she realized she hadn't embarrassed him she'd pissed him off. "Well sorry. Maybe you wouldn't have kissed anyone either if you had my parents. If you weren't constantly worried about your father finding out. Not knowing what he might say or do to her. I don't have to worry about that any more with him in Azkaban. But you have no right to-" He cut himself off realizing her was as loud as he had spoken to the healers earlier. Was it just her, or were his eyes turning blue? She gasped and leaned back. Yep they were definitely turning blue.

"Woah?" she said out loud.

Draco winced again and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry." He said laying against the wall behind him.

"Huh?" she said looking away from them.

"You heard what I said."

"Oh right, right." She said looking back into grey eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You have grey eyes."

"You…just noticed that now?"

"No. They were blue."

"Uh, No Weas-"

"When you got mad they turned blue." She said smiling.

"Oh, okay never been told this before." He said sitting back up again. They laughed for a little while and then Draco suddenly stopped, "You know what I just realized?"

"No." she said chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"I can't stay mad at you."

She waved her finger at him smiling, "You know, I have noticed that."

He smiled for a second and it went quiet for a while. As she watched him his face slowly fell until he said, frowning. "I didn't stop them."

She looked at him from the corners of her eyes, "What are we talking about now?"

"That's what I regret most. I didn't stop them, I could have convinced them- you know? They listen to me, they trust me. But I just let them." He said his head falling away from her eyes to the sheets.

"Let them what?" she asked slowly putting her hand on his knee.

"Become death eaters." He said looking up at her like she was supposed to have known what she was talking about. "But now. I mean it doesn't matter because Voldemort has them finish school before he actually gives them any mission. But what are they gonna have to do when schools out?" He added looking out the window and ringing his hands.

"Wait, it isn't your fault. Even if you were able to convince them do you seriously think that their fathers would have let them get out of it? Your dad probably would have made you to if he hadn't have gone to jail."

"Yea I thought about that too."

"Then why do you regret it so much?"

"Are you saying that's a stupid thing to regret?" he said, light blue.

"No, of course not. I just mean that you should calm down a little." She said wondering why Pompey and Adams weren't out here by now.

"I am calm." He screamed standing on his knees on the bed. "You know what I'm tired, maybe you should go so I can get some sleep." He said scowling at her.

She stood up slowly starring at him cautiously. She grabbed her bag and walked to the door. She looked at him frowning before she shut the door. He was still kneeling there tired and mad, watching her go. She spoke quietly but she knew he could hear him, "Well so much for not being able to stay mad at me. I like you better when they were grey." And she slammed the door.


End file.
